hhfandomcom-20200215-history
Hilda-b
Hilda-b is a fictional character who appeared in the Hogan's Heroes episode, Hogan's Hofbrau. She was played by Paula Stewart. Hilda-b, (not to be confused with Fraulein Hilda, who is Colonel Klink's second secretary), is a widow with eight children who is the owner of a ficitional Hofbrau in Hammelburg, Germany that is being used as a base, of sorts, by two Waffen-SS officers from the Adolf Hitler Division. She first appears in the episode working among the tables where were seated several German soldiers of the Adolf Hitler Division and their female dates, before walking to the bar to fill a glass with beer, just as Colonel Hogan, who is disguised as Major Hoople from Stalag 13, enters the Hofbrau. She welcomes the disguised Hogan, and is soon talking with him, before she hears him comments about the large number of people seated inside the bar that night. Hilda laughs at his quip about the males winning before she informs him that she doesn't have any free tables at the moment. She then asks him if he minds sharing a table with a couple of other officers. After hearing Hoople agree, she walks him over to the table, then introduces him to Captain Milheiser and Lieutenant Schmidt. She then leaves them to fill out Hogan's just made drink order for him and the two Waffen-SS officers. She returns a short time later with their beer, soon hearing them first thank, and then toast, her, before leaving them to return to the bar. Hilda is next seen, after the Hofbrau has been closed for the night, snuggling up with Hoople/Hogan. As they snuggled, she tells Hogan/Hoople that she will soon have to close down the Hofbrau because she no longer has a staff to help he run it thanks to the war. Hogan, after hearing her story, tells Hilda that he needed her to keep the place running, before informing her that he would get her help from the nearby POW camp, meaning his men: LeBeau, Carter, and Newkirk. This makes her happy as it will help her to keep her Hofbrau open, while it makes Hogan happy as he'll be able to use his men to find out what the Adolf Hitler Division is up to. When she happily asked him how she could thank him, the pair look at each other. The next day, Hilda is shown running a fully staffed Hofbrau, thanks to Hogan's men working there, while having no idea that the four are listening for information to find out what the AH Division is up to. After the four POWs are discovered working at the Hofbrau by Schultz, Hogan points out Hilda to him, as she fills a glass with beer from a pump. Shultz seems to be interested in her, until Hogan informs him that while she's a widow, she has eight kids, before he then tells him that she needs their help to keep the place running so that she can feed them while reminding him that he is also a family man and a humanitarian. Schultz appears to be understanding, but he still wants them all to go back to camp. Hogan then reminds him that since they have come here during his watch, and if Klink ever learns about it, he would be in trouble. Schultz, after hearing that, then decides to let the prisoners continue to work at the Hofbrau to help Hilda out, before he leaves. The following night, Hilda is seen talking with a once more disguised Hogan, who has come to retrieve his men. Hilda is confused by the sudden change, as Hogan/Hopple tries to explain to her that he is taking them back to camp because of an emergency, the emergency being he has to get his men out of the Hofbrau before Klink shows up. As they converse, the trio in question, Newkirk, LeBeau and Carter, all see Klink enter the Hofbrau, and then hide themselves behind the bar, before they get Carter to announce that Hopple has a phone call, before going once again behind the bar. Surprised by the sudden phone call, she watches Hopple head to the bar to pick up the phone. Although it is not shown, Hilda would once again be running the Hofbrau by herself, after Hogan leaves with his men, after he has finished saving Klink by giving Milheiser and Schmidt the 5000 Marks (which are all counterfeit) that Klink has earlier accidently promise as his donation for the Berchtesgaden Beautification Project, but not before Milheiser tells her to get drinks for everyone inside the Hofbrau in celebration of finally receiving the money from Klink, via Hogan/Hoople. Category:GermansCategory:Guest Stars